Moving On
by Ox5
Summary: After the curtain close, ¨Aida¨ and ¨Radames¨ are alone in the gallery. What happens Next? Yes, its a very short ch., BUT I PROMISE MORE ARE COMING.
1. Something New, Something Better

They both looked like children entering FAO Swartz for the first time: mouths wide open, eyes huge, and slightly confused about what to do next.   
  
¨Do you come here often.¨  
  
Andrea, who was always bold and desisive, made the first move. She has always been ready to take on new challenges, explore new sorroundings. That is why she came to New York a year ago; to make it on her own, away from her parents expections and the constraints of small town life. As she posed her question to the suprised but pleased stranger infront of her, she exudes confidence, in the proud way she holds her sholders back and her head high.  
  
This confidence and boldness shockes Rodney, but it intregues him. He is used to women melting infront of him. He is accostumed to sweeping unsuspecting girls off their feet with a smooth pick up line, but this woman caught him off gaurd. She was beautiful: tall and lithe, like a dance, grace and strength juxaposed. She looked almost regal, standing with perfect but relaxed posture, her braids framing her face gently, held back by a simple gold band. He knew he couldn´t use some cheesy line an a creature unique as she and he hesitated. She waited patiently for an answer but she was confused when his reponse was so slow coming. Rodney wasfeeling stupid and out of his element. He decided that the simple truth would be the best way to go.  
  
¨I did, but I left the city for a while. It´s good to be back; thank god some things never change. What about you? Do you frequent this place?¨  
  
Andrea was immediatly interested. His voice was smooth, as if it has been polished by years of practice infront of a crowd of admirers, but sincere at the same time. He was mysterious, but Andrea knew he was open to probing. And he wanted to know about her! Andrea was both delighted and suprised. She was only accostumed to encountering men who enjoyed the sound of their own voice, and only asked questions to appere ¨sensitive¨. Andrea grinned to herself and replied,   
  
¨I love it here. It´s so traquil, and you never know who ya´ll run into.¨  
  
He smiled a smile back, but continued to examine the Egyptian tomb infront of them, for he was not quite sure how to percede. They studied eachother more than the artifact, but tried despratly to appear nonchalant. Finally Rodney ventured to continue the conversation,  
  
¨Amazing how something this beautiful could be used to house death.¨  
  
Andrea is suprised by this deep comment. She was certain she wanted to get to know this interesting stranger more. She responded,  
  
¨Maybe they saw it as a beautiful passage into something new, something better,¨  
  
Rodney was intruiged. This woman was obvously beautiful, but also intelligent. She was poised and graceful. She was the closest thing to perfect he would find, and he wanted to know her better.  
  
¨Would you like to grab a coffee in the café down the street? I would love to hear more about your therory. I´m Rodney, by the way.¨  
  
Andrea responded:   
  
¨Andrea, and I would love to, but I´m meeting someone here.¨  
  
They gaze at eachother, wanting coffee more than they have ever wanted coffee in their lives, when they hear:  
  
¨Great! I´m so glad the two of you have finally met!¨ 


	2. My Two Favorite People

Author´s Note: Sorry about the annoying E thingys, I think the spell check I used did that. Please read and review and be honest. ¨A kiss on the hand my be quite continetnal, but REVIEWS are a girl?s best friend!¨

  


Ch. 2: My Two Favorite People

  


A small burst of energy bolts through the door and envelopes Andrea and Rodney in one huge group hug. 

  


¨I am so glad the two of you met. It was supposed to be a suprise but o well. I am just thrilled that I have my two favorite people in the same room.¨

  


Andrea and Rodney send perplexed looks over this munchin?s head. Andrea, again, spoke first,

  


¨Mar, what in god´s good name are you talking about?¨

  


Rodney relaxed a bit; apperently his best friend, Mar, knew this goddess, Andrea. 

  


Mar puffs an exasperated breath and then began to explain the odd and confusing situtaion,

  


¨Andrea, this is Rodney, my best friend from college, who just came back to New York after spending a year in Africa with the Peace Corps. Rodney, this is Andrea, who I met just after you left to play with the lions. She moved here from the middle of nowhere and works as a reseacher at your girlfriend dad?s copmany. Enough with the plesentries, lets go ea...¨

  


Interupting, Rodney glared at Mar and growled,

  


Ex-girlfriend, we broke up before I left last year, I moved out of her place, I have my own apartment now, we?re not a couple anymore

  


Mar shruged and said,

  


¨Sorry, buddy, I didn´t know, and you better check that story with Alexis cause she doesn´t know either...well moving on, lets go eat!¨

  


Andrea, still trying to get a hold of the situtaion, followed Mar out of the museum, to a local cafe. She contiued to stare at Rodney, feeling like she has met him before, but not sure where. She figures it must have been at a work function, him with his ¨ex¨ girlfriend Alexis Pharol, daughter of the CEO of Pharol Pharmasuticals, were Alexis works as a reseacher. She was barley suprised that this smooth opporator, Rodney, went out with Alexis. And if she had to put money on it, she would bet that he would end up back with her very soon. Alexis was not just a beautiful girl, she also was the heiress to the largest fortune in New York City, and she wasn?t used to hearing ?no? either. Very few men could say no that much money and that much power, even if it came with a ditzy accesory. But Rodney is trying. Despite herself, she is sligtly impressed. 

  


Rodey and Mar were deep in conversation, discussing Rodney?s adventures in Africa, what Alexis had been saying while Rodney was away, and also, very quietly and descritly, Rodney was wispering questions about Andrea to Mar. Andrea seemed to be deep and thought and was not paying attention to the conversation, so Rodney felt it safe to inquire,

  


¨Is she seeing anyone?¨

  


¨Well right now she seems to be ¨seeing¨ you. She can?t take her eyes off you. I?ve never seen her like this before.¨

  


Rodney beems at this information. Its not that he wasn?t used to women ogling at him, but not women this special. He knew he had to make a move for her before she lost intrest in him, a fear that hung heavy on his mind. Slowing his stride down a bit, he allows Andrea to catch up to him. Bringing her out of the dream world she was in, he asked,

  


¨Later on, after Mar is done with this family reuinion thing, I would love to hear some of more about your ideas.¨


	3. Mocking Truth, Shocking Truth

Author´s Note: Insanely sorry about the weird characters, but I figured out they are showing up because I´m trying to write quotation marks and apostrophes like an American and the European computer doesn´t like that. I will be back in the States soon so please just bear with me. And I realize my chapters are short but this is my first one, so just except my apologies.  
  
Ch. 3: Shocking Truth, Mocking Truth  
  
Even Rodney is shocked at his own boldness, but he felt oddly comfortable with Andrea, like he had known her forever. Apperently Andrea was also shocked by his inquiry, because she took her time in forming a reply. Truth be told Andrea knew exactly what she wanted her answer to be, but her practical side was weighing the pros and cons. Andrea knew it probably wasn´t smart to be seen with a man that Alexis Pharol had staked her claim on, but then again Rodney seemed different than the other men she had met since moving to the city and she would regret not giving him a chance. Andrea looked him square in the eye, confident with her disicsion,  
  
¨You have anyplace in mind?¨  
  
Rodney exhaled and beamed back at her,  
  
¨The planeterium has a new exibition, and there is an awsome new restruant down the street. Ya want to meet there tonight, around 8.¨  
  
¨Sounds great, I´ll see you there. I have to go now, so see you tonight and Mar, I´ll talk to you later.¨  
  
Andrea sauntered away importantly, off to something imprortant, Rodney imagined. He watched her leave his side, until she was totally swallowed up by the monstourous crowds that swarm throughout New York, . As Rodney was mesmerized by the view of Andrea departing, Mar came quietly up to Rodney,  
  
¨You know that that statement about Alexis being your ex is a load is a complete lie.¨  
  
Barly turning his head away from Andrea, Rodney retorted quickly,  
  
¨Well it will be soon.¨  
  
Mar rolled his eyes, knowing the likely hood that Rodney would actually tell Alexis that it was over was about as likely as Alexis winning the Nobel Prize for physics. He just issued a friendly, but serious warning,  
  
¨I know the attraction is mutual, but you know something she doesn´t. If you mess around with her just remember she is my friend, and you will have to deal with the consiquences of hurting someone I care about.¨ 


	4. Not His Strongest Suit

Ch. 4: Its Not His Strogest Suit  
  
Rodney had some time until 8, so he dicided he would see Alexis and break things off with her, or rather Mar Rodeny decided for him,  
  
¨If you´re really interested in Andrea, then you will go over to Alexis´ and tell her its over. You´ve haven´t had your heart in the relasionship for a while, anyway. And if you don´t go over there, then I will tell tell Andrea about Alexis, myself.¨  
  
Rodeny knew Mar was right; he really wasn´t in love with Alexis anymore. He was used to the familarality of the relasionship. He was also used to the box seats at Yankee Stadium, the privite corner bankets, in the back, and all the other perks that come along with dating the richest women in New York. But he was sure he could give that up for just a chance to get to know Andrea; the question was would she let him leave, or even realize he was going.  
  
Rodeny assumed Alexis would be at Every Fiber of Your Being, her favorite botique, that probably owed half of all its profit to her. He entered the guilded double doors of the 5th Ave. Store and he was hit in the face with a myriad of colors, sounds, and smells. Techno was blasting in the backround as a pushy associate was spraying perfume in his face, while neon signs promoting ¨The Latest Spring Fasion¨ were blinking in his face. It wasn´t exactly his favorite place in the world. A small, nevous looking sales girl came running up to him,  
  
¨You´re looking for Alexis, arn´t you? She´s in the back. Come with me.¨  
  
The little chiwawa like creature scurried away, and the only thing Rodeny could do was follow her. She lead him to a door in the back of the store labled ¨Privite¨, knocked, and then rushed away. Rodeny was left standing there, with a slight head ache, and waited for the door to open. Another small scared looking girl cracked the door open, and quitely let him in. Their stood his girlfriend, hopfully ex soon, clad head to toe in bubble rap. Not quite sure what to say about the get up, Rodeny decided he would just get straight to the point,  
  
¨Alexis, I need to talk to you, alone.¨  
  
Completly ignoring Rodeny´s request, Alexis spins around and stikes a pose,  
  
¨Darling, is this not fantastic? Just in from Paris, the latest. They will just die when they see me at the benifit tonight. Wear your white suit, it will highlight the fabric of my dress better.¨  
  
Fighting the urge to tell her Alexis that bubble rap is not considered a fabric, he decided to get to the more pressing issue,  
  
¨What benifit? And besides that I really need to speak to you alone.¨  
  
¨Darling, can´t you see I´m a little busy. Don´t be silly, you know very well we have to be the plantiterum tonight at 9, for the opening of that new exibit or maybe for cancer, I forget.¨  
  
Rodney could have kicked himself. Of course he could remember there was a new exibit at the plantiterum that would be perfect to take beautiful, intellectual Andrea to, but he forgot the only reason he knew about it was because he had to go to a benifit there with dull, ditzy Alexis. He couldn´t stand Andrea up, so he would actually have to break it off with Alexis.  
  
¨Alexis, I don´t think I can...¨  
  
Alexis, let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes,  
  
¨Darling, you just got back; this was supposed to be your grand return to New York, and if you´re not there people will talk.¨  
  
This was his golden oppertunity; He would just tell her he couldn´t go to the benifit, and then he would break up with her at a later, more convinent time. Andrea would never find out, and Mar could never say he didn´t try to break things off.  
  
¨Thats the thing, Alexis: I just got back and I´m pretty tired. I don´t think I feel up to facing all those people tonight.¨  
  
¨Well, if you must miss it, fine, but now I have to find a whole new outfit! Ugh.¨  
  
Alexis pouted and turned around, focoused entirly on finding a new ¨perfect outfit¨, forgeting entirly about Rodney. Rodney exited quietly and got out of the clothes horse hell as quickly as possible. Without a worryon his mind, Rodney strolled down the street, in blissful anticipaion of the wonderful night he was hoping to have with Andrea.  
  
Author´s Note: I had the worst time spell checking this, so their may be mistakes in the first two paragraphs. I will be traveling around Spain for the next couple of days, so I don´t think I will have access to a computer, and the when I get back to the states I have to leave for West Virginia with the ´rents, the next day. I will try to update on the one day I have home but keep in mind, I haven´t seen my friends or family in over a month. Really sorry but please be patient, and remeber ¨I just can´t do it on my own¨, I need reviews. O and sorry about the random rent refrence, I´ve just been wanting Adam for the last couple days. 


End file.
